


ache

by thelostrocketeer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Constellations, I'm Sorry, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poetry, Scars, getting, i wrote a thing, moles, poem, prose, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrocketeer/pseuds/thelostrocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on scars, panic attacks, wanting, getting, and moles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ache

do your bones ache?

the way you slump over

fingertips catching on old wounds

punching in a dream

fists slipping

never hitting your mark

 

do your bones ache?

the way you can’t stop shaking

like the world is coming to an end

my arms cannot hold you still,

my voice cannot sooth you-

you scream and your voice echoes

 

do your bones ache?

when I know you only speak in metaphors

and you’ve never noticed me staring

when you smell like old woods and bonfires

and you want for your mother

and your father only drinks

 

do your bones ache?

I howl at the moon again

and you touch the tip of my fangs

blood like brown paint sticking

and I turn away

yet you hold on

 

do your bones ache?

will they never not-

is it okay if I never leave

is it okay if I just count the stars on your face

the constellations below your eyes

do you mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone a long time. I don't know. I haven't been writing. It shows.


End file.
